Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Remix Version
by lunarlight20
Summary: A mysterious meteor came crashing down on earth, now 5 girls will go to the site, and what they will see will changes their lives...forever. This is my first fanfic. I'm making this story from the game Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo.
1. Introduction

Super Puzzle Fighter II-Remix Version

By lunarlight20

Summery: A mysterious meteor came crashing down on earth, now 5 friends will go to the site, and what they will see will change their lives...forever.

This is my first fanfic. I don't own Super Puzzle Fighter II, or its characters, but I do own the characters I made up.

* * *

Introduction

One day a mysterious meteor came down to Earth and landed in a forest in Tileie, Japan, soon everyone was talking about it, from home, to school, to work, soon after that happened police, and other officials closed of the part of the forest, and told everyone to stay away from the forest until they find out what caused the big hole in the ground, but there was one person who wanted to see this site, and she wanted to take her friends too, this fifteen-year-old girl name Ana Lun, and her friends have no idea that what they will see will change all of there lives… forever.

This is my first story, so please read and review and tell me what you think. XD


	2. Chapter 1

Super Puzzle Fighter II-Remix Version

By lunarlight20

Chapter 1

Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo

Ana and her friends went to the forest to check out the site (well actually Ana wanted to check out the site and she dragged her friends along), when they reached the site one of Ana's friends said "I don't think that this is a good idea, what if we get caught or worse….," then Ana turned around and said "don't worry about it Triki, nothing is going to happen to us, and we are not going to get caught, and besides…. what's the worse thing that could happen to us?" Ana's other friend Kite said "I agree with Triki on this, this is a bad idea," Ana's other friends Caty and Rin also agreed with there other two friends, and at that point Ana started to get a little mad, and she started to argue with her friends, what they didn't know was that while they were arguing a beam a light flashed and it took the girls to another place. "Where are we?" said Caty, then Kite said "I'm not sure, but it looks like were in a cave or something like that," "a cave, oh man, I don't like this one bit," said Rin. Then Ana looked around and then said "let's look and see if there's a way out of here," and with that the girls started to look for a way out, while they were looking for a way out they saw something glowing far away, "hey, I think that's our way out?," said Caty, the girls decided to go take a look, but when they did they saw a big glowing orb, Ana wanted to check it out, but the other girls were telling her not to go check it out.

Then the girls heard a strange voice calling out to them "_help us... please help us_**," **the girls were getting scared, and they wanted to get out of there now, but Ana didn't want to go and started to get closer to the orb, Ana's friends were getting worried as Ana was moving closer to the orb, her tried to stop her but it was too late, Ana touched the orb and beams of light started to shoot out of the orb and all over the cave, the next thing that happened was that the orb flashed and the girls were back at the forest and they saw twelve small orbs shoot up to the sky and disappeared into different places of the girls hometown, then Kite said "look there's one still here it didn't go away like the others," the others saw the orb, then the orb started to flash and change into something, when that happened Ana dropped the orb and the orb reviled a young girl. "What is it?" Caty said "I think you mean _who_ is it," said Kite, the girl got up off the ground and looked at the girls, and then she said "hi, my name is Sakura, what are your names?" then Ana said "I-I'm Ana, and these are my friends, Rin,Triki,Kite,and Caty," Sakura looked around and was getting worried and then said "where are they?" then Ana said "where are who?" "my friends, where are my friends?!" Sakura said, and then Triki and the other girls were telling Sakura everything that happened with the orb, the flash of light, the twelve orbs disappearing, and that she was the only one here, Sakura couldn't believe it, she started to get worried about what might happened to them, then Ana said "why do you need to find your friends so quickly?" "I need to find them before our enemy's find them because if they find them they can take control of them and they use there powers to wreak havoc on the people here," when Sakura said that the girls were shocked, then Ana said "we'll help you find your friends before the enemy does," Sakura was so happy and said " thank you so much for helping me, and I can help you if you want," then Rin said " how can you help us?" then Sakura said " I may look like an regular girl, but unlike you I have powers just like my friends," after Sakura was done telling them the girls heard something coming their way, they quickly left the forest. Now that they were out of the forest, there was one problem: who will take Sakura home? The girls were trying to figure that out, then Ana said "I'll take her home with me, but you have to keep a low profile, that means keeping quiet, and not letting my parents see you, do you understand?" Sakura understood and with that they all started to headed home, what they didn't know was that someone was following them and had only one thing on their mind… getting rid of Sakura and the others, but they would find one of her friends and have them take care of it.

On the next chapter of Super Puzzle Fighter the enemy finds one of Sakura's friends and puts her under their spell, how will Sakura and the girls deal with this? Find out in chapter 2- "Puzzle Battle Board, Come Forth!"


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter guys hope you enjoy it, I want to thank Finaltazz651 and syrusfanatic12 for reviewing the first two chapters. O.K. in this chapter you will see Sakura and Ana's first puzzle fight, who is there opponent? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Puzzle Fighter II, but I do own Ana and the other girls, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Super Puzzle Fighter II-Remix Version

By lunarlight20

One night a young girl with wings of a bat on her back, and hair, and a pink/purple outfit is looking up at the stars and the moon, what she didn't know was being watched by three people, one of them had a dark gem in their hand, and they threw it at the young girl, when that happened the girl screamed for a few minutes, then after that her eyes glowed red… she was under their spell.

Chapter 2

Puzzle Battle Board, Come Forth!

When Ana got home her mom was trying to find out where she was, because of the meteor that fell down earlier she got worried about Ana, but all Ana said was "I was just out with my friends, and we didn't do anything, because of what happened," after that Ana went to her room, there she opens her window and gets Sakura in her room, when she got into Ana's room Sakura said "wow! Your room is nice, I like it," "thanks" said Ana, then they heard a knock on Ana's door "Ana! Who are you talking to in your room?" Ana opened her door and with quick thinking said "no one, it's just me… here… all by myself," Ana laughed nervously then her mom said "ok," her mom looked at her weird and left, when Ana saw that her mom went to her room she went back into her room, then Sakura said "Whew, that was a close one huh?" "yeah, that was close" said Ana, the two looked at each other and started to laugh, then a shadowy figure was looking at both of them and said "I'll get you Sakura, just you wait and see," Sakura sensed something and quickly went to the window, Ana said "what is it? Is there someone out there?" When Sakura looked out the window the figure was gone "I'm not sure, but whatever it was… it's gone… for now," and with that they both went to sleep.

The next day when Ana was getting ready for school she was watching the news and there was a special report going on _"breaking news today, beginning around late last night a mysterious figure starting attacking people…"_ when Ana was hearing the news she couldn't believe it, Ana hurried to school where her friends where waiting for her, then she said "did you guys see the news today?" the other girls nodded and couldn't believe it either, then kite said " the people say that before they got attacked they described the person, it had wings on its head and back and she was wearing a pink/purple outfit, upon hearing that Sakura was shocked when she was hearing this from Ana's hairpiece (she stays there whenever Ana has school or if she has to hide from Ana's parents). The girls went to their classroom and when they did they were hearing everyone talking about it, but everyone thought it was a joke that someone was just playing, or a psycho just randomly hurting people, after talking about it class had started and just outside the classroom window the same shadow figure that was at Ana's window last night was there, and she said "I'll hope that you will play with me tonight," Ana sensed something and looked at the window and saw nothing "I thought I felt something just now… it must be my imagination," Ana said, and then she turned back to her studies.

After class it was time for lunch and Ana let Sakura out of her hairpiece, then Ana saw that Sakura was not her usual happy self "what's the matter Sakura, are you not well?"

Then Sakura looked at Ana and said "no, it's not that, it's just that… I know who that person was that attacked those people," Ana was shocked, her eyes were wide, then she said "who was it?" then Sakura said "it's Morrigan," that's when Sakura told Ana about her, that Morrigan was a succubus and that she liked to find worthy opponents to test her strength, after she told Ana she told her friends, and then Caty said "since she only comes out at night we should look for her tonight," the others nodded and thought that it would be ok, but there was one problem: how to get out of their houses the girls knew that their parents would not let them go out because of what happened, then Kite said "we'll wait until our parents are asleep then we can leave and look for Morrigan," the girls all agreed, and with the plan all set they went back to class. When school was over the girls went home, on there way home Ana started to talk to Sakura "hey Sakura I know that Morrigan is your friend, but we have to find out why she is doing this to innocent people, ok," then Sakura said "it's ok, I know that you want to find out, besides… I want to find out too, and stop her," Ana nodded and she hurried on home.

Later on into the night Ana's parents were sleeping and her and Sakura snuck out of the house, and when they did they meet up with the others and they all went to find Morrigan. The girls met up at the front of there school, then Triki said "So… how do we find her?" "well, if I know her she'll probably show herself, and then lead me to where she wants to 'play' with me," the girls looked at Sakura weird, and then Sakura said "don't ask," and with that the girls turned around and they all saw Morrigan, "well, it's been a long time hasn't it Sakura," "Morrigan, why are you doing this? You were never like this, you were always nice and kind, what happened to you?" Sakura said, her eyes looked like she was about to cry, but then Ana said "wait, I see something on her forehead, it's like a gem or something," when Sakura looked up she saw the gem and she gasped and said "that's the dark gem! It has the ability to anyone of the puzzle fighters, and if that's true then that means… the enemy is here!" Morrigan laughed so hard, she said "of course the enemy is here you fool, and you and your friends are in the way of her plans, so now… I have to get rid of you so that her plans can go forward," "so… you want to have a puzzle battle with me and Ana?" Ana stared at Sakura, and she thought 'what is she talking about? Puzzle battle? Oh boy.' "Ana, don't worry, I'll help you, and I'll tell you what to do just follow my lead o.k." Ana looked at Sakura and she nodded and said "o-ok, I'll trust you," "enough talk, let's fight! Puzzle Battle Board, Come Forth!!!" and when she said that a puzzle board came down on her side, and Ana said "Sakura what is that thing?" then Sakura said "that's a puzzle board that's what we to call out in order to fight Morrigan, Ana… you have to call out my puzzle board, please, trust me," Sakura looked at Ana who looked scared and nervous, they both stared at each other, then Ana said "ok, I'll do it, Puzzle Battle Board, Come Forth!!!!" and with that Sakura's puzzle board came to her side, now they were ready to fight.

"This will be a one round match, does that sound fair?" Morrigan said "yeah, that's just fine with me," said Sakura, then Ana said "um… Sakura, how do I help you fight her?" Sakura then said "do you see the mini-screen in front of you? Use that to move the gems around, to move the gems use the arrows on the screen to navigate the gems and drop them, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Sakura said and she winked at Ana, and Ana smiled and nodded her head then the puzzle fight started. Minutes later things were not going well for Ana and Sakura, they had a lot of counter blocks on their side and it looked liked they were going to lose this fight, Morrigan started to laugh, and then she said "it looks like I win the match Sakura, once you and your pathetic friends are out of the way, she will rule the world," Ana was starting to get angry at Morrigan, then the both of them heard Sakura laugh, and then Morrigan said "what's so funny!" then Sakura said "do you really think that you've won this match?" Morrigan got angry and said "of course I do!" then Sakura looked at Morrigan and said "well I beg to differ, take a good look on my side!" she couldn't believe it there was a huge red power gem and also a green power gem and she also saw a red and green crush gem and Morrigan was shocked and said "NOOOOO!!!! It can't be when the counter blocks hit zero they'll be normal gems and…" "and I'll win this match," Sakura said, when the counter block reached zero the two power gems were broken and Sakura unleashed her attack: Hado-Ken, she used that power to finish Morrigan off, when the blast hit her the dark gem was destroyed and she was free from the power of the gem and passed out on the ground. The girls went to see if Morrigan was ok, a few minutes later Morrigan woke up and looked at Sakura and the girls and said "Sakura…? What happened where are we, and who are they? Are they friend or enemy?" then Sakura and the girls started to tell her about what happened up till now, and then she said "oh, I see, so you haven't found the others yet?" Sakura shook her head no and said "but with the help of my friends we are going to find them all and go back home," Morrigan looked at the girls and said "well I hope that they can help us find the others soon, we can't let them fall under the spell of the dark gem, we have to find them, and fast," the others agreed, now they had to figure out one thing: who was taking Morrigan home? After pondering Caty said "I'll take her home with me," they all looked at her and Rin said "are you sure about that?" Caty nodded and Ana said "alright, now lets go home it's late and we have school tomorrow, and we also have that test tomorrow," when they heard that they all hurried on home with there new friend, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them… someone that was under the spell of the dark gem.

_

* * *

__On the next chapter of Super Puzzle Fighter_

Everything is going good for Ana and her friends they gained another puzzle fighter, a new student showed up in there class and joins Ana's group, but when Ana gets news that her big sister is coming to visit it gets Ana very upset, but not only does she have to deal with her sister, her sister's boyfriend, and her parents, she also has to try and stop another puzzle fighter who is destroying everything in sight, can Ana and Sakura stop this fighter before it destroys everything in sight, and what does Sakura have up her sleeve during the puzzle battle? All the answers will be reviled in the next chapter "Super attack- Shin-Ku Hado-Ken."

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok guys here's the next chapter of my story, this will be my last chapter for this year, next year I'll update more chapters for this story, I want to thank syrusfanatic12 for reviewing chapter 3.

* * *

In this chapter the puzzle fighters have more problems then finding the other puzzle warriors, a new student has entered their school, Ana has to deal with her sisters' arrival, and they have to fight a puzzle warrior who is under the spell of a dark gem, Sakura has a trick up her sleeve in this puzzle fight, what is it? And what happens when the puzzle warriors and the keepers are found out by the people that they know? Read to find out.

"This"- means talking

"_This"-_means talking

"_This"_-means talking

"_**This"**_-means talking_

* * *

__Last time on Puzzle Fighter:_ _when__they heard that they all hurried on home with there new friend, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them… someone that was under the spell of the dark gem._

Chapter 3

Super Attack- Shin-Ku Hadoken

The very next day Ana meet with her friends at the front of their school, Morrigan (who was now a choker necklace that had bat-like wings on it) was there as well, and Ana said to her "how are you feeling?" then Morrigan said "I'm ok as long as I don't show myself to other people," "yeah, you'll get used to it for a while, but as long as it's just us here we can talk freely like this," Sakura said in the hairpiece, and with that the bell rang and the girls all went to there class. When class was about to begin the teacher came in followed by a new student, "class, we have a new student joining us, this is Kindle Moon, her and her family have just moved here from Okada, please make her feel welcome here," "yes Ms. Coal," said the class, after that the teacher found an empty seat next to Triki and Kite, Kindle took her seat and Ms. Coal had some special news to share with the class… especially Ana, "class I have an announcement to make, I just received a letter from one of my previous students who is coming to visit here next week, and she says that she can't wait to see everyone… including her sister," Ana's eyes got bigger, because she knew who the teacher was talking about, all she kept saying in her mind is _"don't say her name, don't say her name,"_ then the teacher said the students' name "her name is Serac Lun!" and with that Ana dropped her head up against her desk, everyone turned and looked at her, she lifted her head up a little bit, then lifted her head up quickly when she saw everyone looking at her, when everyone turned back around Ana looked really annoyed and said to herself, _"oh great, that's just what I need… she's going to come and our parents are going to pay more attention to her, then to me, just like every other time she comes home to visit us," _"Ana," "yes Ms. Coal?" Ana said "I was wondering if you could ask your sister to come and tell us how she is doing at her college?" Ana was angry, upset, and annoyed about this, but she put on a fake smile and said "of course I will, don't you worry about a thing Ms. Coal," and then the teacher started class, and Ana lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes, and her hands were on her lap, and she turned them into fists, she was like this till lunch time.

When lunch time came around Ana was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the shade and ate a little bit of her lunch, Sakura saw that Ana was not happy, so to find out what was wrong with Ana, Sakura changed to her normal self and sat down right next to Ana, and said "what's wrong Ana I've never seen you so upset before," Ana now noticing that Sakura was sitting next to her turned her head and faced Sakura and said "don't get me wrong I love my sister, but every time she comes to visit I feel like my parents pay more attention to her then to me," Ana started to shed tears a little bit, then Sakura went and wiped the tears off Ana's eyes and said "don't be sad, I don't like it when your sad, and what you are saying is not true your parents love you the same as your sister, I want to know more about your sister, can you please tell me about her?" Ana looked at Sakura and she gave her a smile and started to tell her all about their childhood together, as she finished telling her story they saw the others along with Kindle, Sakura then hid and without the others looking she turned back into the hairpin. "Hi guys, what's going on?" Ana said "Nothing much, Kindle decided to have lunch with us, is that ok with you?" said Rin, Ana nodded and they all had lunch together, "Ana, I have a question for you," Kindle said, Ana looked at her and Kindle said "why aren't you happy to see your sister?" then Ana said "I am happy that I'm going to see my sis, but there some other things on my mind right now," the other girls knew what she was talking about, not only does she have to deal with her sister, but her and the others have to find the other puzzle warriors, after that lunch period was over and the girls went back to class. After school the girls were stressing out because they had a _huge_ test tomorrow and they were deciding on where to study at, Ana couldn't think about the test, all she thought about all day was her sister, one of the girls snapped Ana out of her thinking mode by saying "if you want after you meet your sister you could come over to our house, ok?" said Triki, Ana nodded and said "ok, we can all meet there sound good?" the girls nodded in agreement, then they heard a voice saying "can I come too?" they turned around and they saw Kindle, "sure you can come over, we could use all the help we could get if we want to pass the test tomorrow," and with that the girls all headed to their homes.

When Ana got to her house door she stopped and took a deep breath and then she went inside her house, when she got in she saw her mom in the living room with her dad, and her sister, Ana said hi to her family and she saw someone else there, then her mom said "this is Ivan, this is your sisters' boyfriend," Ana was semi-shocked, then she looked at Ivan and said hi to him and then she went to her room and she called Kite, "_hi Ana, how is everything going over there?"_ Then Ana said "great, I think," Kite said "_what do you mean, what happened?"_ "I just found out that sister has a boyfriend," the two of them were quiet on the phone then Ana said "call Triki and Rin, tell them that we'll be over in a few minutes," (by 'we' she means her and Sakura) Kite said "_ok see you in a few minutes, bye_," and with that they hung up and Ana changed out of her school clothes. Ana came out of her room with Sakura in her hairpin form and said to her parents "I'm going to go study at my friends' house; we have a big test to study for tomorrow," Ana's parents said ok and they also told her to be careful, Ana nodded and left. Once Ana meet up with her other friends they all went to Triki and Rin's house, when they all got there they saw that the news was on and the reporter said "_**we have just received some braking news, there is a girl who wears a blue kimono-type dress, has spike bracelets on her ankles, and writs, and she keeps on saying that she must find the one that she wants to fight, we advise you to stay in your homes, we will keep you informed as this story continues." **_Then the girls saw this and then Kindle said "what's wrong with you guys are you ok?" when they turned and looked at Kindle and Ana said "Kindle what we are going to tell you… no, what we are going to _show _you is going to make you think that we are weird," Kindle looked at Ana and the others funny and then she followed the others to where the fighter was.

When the girls got to the place where the fighter was, they not only saw the fighter, but they saw Ana's other friends: Sheba, Crystal, and Mist right in that area where the fighter was, "guys! Get down now!!!!" and with that the girls got down and Ana called forth Sakura, Sakura came forth and aimed at the enemy, then the enemy said "that wasn't very nice Sakura, why would you hurt me… your friend," when the enemy turned and showed herself Sakura and Morrigan (she changed into her fighter mode) were shocked and they both said the fighters' name "Chun-Li?" the other girls looked at both of them and Caty said "do you guys mind an explaining to us, who is Chun-Li?" but before they could answer Chun-Li called her puzzle fighting board and said "which on you has the courage to fight me?" when Caty and Morrigan were getting ready to fight Sakura said "we'll fight you," Morrigan looked at Sakura then Sakura said "you're not ready yet, you still need to rest up from when you were under the queen's spell," Morrigan looked at Sakura and said "alright, I'll sit this out, you better not lose this match, Chun-Li is a strong fighter, and you aren't at her level," "don't worry… I don't intend to lose, I got a trick up my sleeve that will help me win this puzzle fight," Ana and the others looked at Sakura and they all said "_what's she talking about, what trick does she have up her sleeve?_" Sakura looked at Ana and said "if you listen to me in this puzzle fight you will get enough power to get my biggest spell," Ana stared at Sakura and nodded her head and said "ok, let's do it," Ana called out Sakura's puzzle board, Chun-Li then said "this will be a one round match only, sound fair?" "Sounds good to us, let's go!" and with that the puzzle fight was on.

A while into the fight Sakura was asking Chun-Li "why are you doing this? You would never be this mean and cruel, what happened to you, you are not the same person that I meet before," "you really are so stupid aren't you Sakura?" Sakura looked at her and Chun-Li said "yes, it's true I was different back then, but now I've changed, and it's all thanks to her: Queen Baisu!" both Sakura and Morrigan were very shocked "Baisu! I thought that we defeated her in our last battle?" "You would think that Morrigan, but she is vary much alive, and she's the one who is going to make a better world for all of us," when Sakura heard that she said "you're wrong! Baisu doesn't want to make a better world, she wants to destroy it, along with the universe, Ana were almost there, just keep on adding on more gems and get rid of the others, ok," Ana stared worriedly at Sakura and then Sakura said "don't worry, everything will all work out," Ana nodded and continued on with the fight. Ana saw that things were not going well for her and Sakura, but then just when she was about to give up she saw a rainbow gem and placed it on one of her big gems and in shattered and the other gems started to shattered and then Sakura said "this is it, my super attack: Shin-Ku Hadoken!!!!" That attack was so powerful that it shattered the dark gem and Chun-Li was back to normal, when the others were going to check on Chun-Li they saw a shadow figure going toward Chun-Li and said "I guess that she failed, but I think that the queen will be happy with what I've got," and then the figure laughed and disappeared. "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of that person, whoever it was," said Morrigan, then they heard a twig snapped and the girls quickly turned to look and Ana was shocked to see her sister and her sister's boyfriend standing there.

When Serac and Ivan got out of their hiding place Ana said "what are you guys doing here?" then Serac said "I was looking for you after hearing the news about where the fighter was headed, and I was getting worried, and so was mom and dad," "yeah right, your just saying that to make me feel better, but I know you, you'll tell mom and dad, and I'll get in trouble and you will be their 'golden child' just like it's always been," Ana said in her annoyed tone and then she said "why don't you tell mom and dad already, you know you want to," "I'm not going to Ana," Ana look at Serac and then Serac said "they don't need to know everything that goes on between us, I get so sick and tired trying to please mom and dad, your lucky that they are proud of you for doing your best at school," Ana was surprised with what Serac had said, Ana smiled and nodded her head, and then tears of joy started to come out of her eyes, "oh wow you guys got things patched up between you two," the two of them looked at Sakura and they both looked at each other and said "yeah," then Kindle said "hey guys, Chun-Li just woke up and she just asked me to be her puzzle keeper," Caty then said "why not, go for it Kindle, you are already part of our group, adding her to the team would be even better, and don't you worry, we'll fill you in on everything," Kindle nodded her head in agreement and said to Chun-Li, "do you want to join up with us?" Kindle hold out her hand to her, Chun-Li was looking at her and the others and said "yes, I'll join you," and with that Chun-Li turned into a bracelet with small silk ribbons around it, then Kite said "have any of you guys noticed that we haven't gotten any studying done and the test is tomorrow?" the other girls looked at their watches and were shocked and they all went home to study.

"So… it looks like she failed to get rid or them, but no matter once I find a way to defeat them and their keepers, this planet, and the universe will be mine," "your highness, I have retuned, and I found something that you might like," the shadow person hand over a piece of clothing and then the queen said "nice work… Devilot, very nice work, your partner Dan has brought something back too from the other puzzle fighter that he fought and lost, but not to worry, once I have each item from each fighter then my plan will begin and I will destroy all of them," the queen then laughed that it echoed everywhere.

The next day at school Ana and the others were still upset because they all failed there test, but to make their day even better they now had a new ally to their team, and Serac came and talked a little bit and then her, Ana and the others headed off to their homes, when they were gone a voice said "are they the ones that you were looking for Ryu?" then Ryu turned to his keeper and said "yes, they are the ones that I'm looking for, I want to see if any of them are stronger, especially one of them in particular," the two of them looked at each other and then Ryu said "I'll challenge one of them… to a puzzle fight."_

* * *

__On the next puzzle fighter:_

Everything's going ok for Ana and her friends, there have been no puzzle fighters lately and it seemed like everything was going to be normal around here… or so they thought, a puzzle fighter has called Ana and Sakura to challenged them to fight, but something is different with Ana during the puzzle fight, what's gotten into her? And who is Ryu's keeper? Find out on the next chapter: Ana and Sakura vs. Char and Ryu.

* * *

So sorry that it took a long time to make this chapter, please read and review, and also Merry Christmas!!!! XD 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I know it took me soooooo long to get my next chapter done, but I hope that you like this chapter; I want to thank syrusfanatic12 and Peach Wookiee for reviewing my last chapter.

* * *

In the last chapter Ana, the girls, and the puzzle fighters fought Chun-Li and won, and their identities were reviled in front of Ana's sister and the others, and once Ana told them everything they understood and said that they would help out any way they can, after that they gained a new ally in Kindle and Chun-Li, what they don't know is that someone will challenge them to a puzzle fight. 

_ Last time:_ _Ryu __turned to his keeper and said "yes, they are the ones that I'm looking for, I want to see if any of them are stronger, especially one of them in particular," the two of them looked at each other and then Ryu said "I'll challenge one of them… to a puzzle fight."_

After studying and doing there homework at the library, the girls headed home, and then Ana stopped, and said "you know Kindle, were so glad that you are a member of our team, but you know that you can't tell anyone else about this, understand?" "Yeah, I understand, I won't tell anyone until I'm ready to tell everyone," everyone nodded and continued on home.

While the girls were heading home a shadowy figure was up on a branch in a tree looking down at Ana and the others, and said "soon we shall see how strong you are… Ana and Sakura," Ana looked up at the tree, but the figure had disappeared, the others looked at Ana and then Morrigan said "what's wrong Ana, what is it?" "Did you see something?" Chun-Li said, then Ana snapped out of it and said "it's nothing, come on let's go home," and with that they all continued the walk home, the figure came out of hiding and also went home… to where keeper was.

Chapter 4

Ana and Sakura VS Char and Ryu

The next day Ana was walking to school with Sakura (as a hairpin) and Ana saw her 3 friends: Sheba, Crystal, and Mist, they started to talk about what had happened the other night, and then Sheba said to Ana "Ana, you know that we are with you and the others, no matter what happens," Ana looked at her friends, smiled and said "I know that all of you are with us, and the other girls know it too," and with that Ana's other friends came and started talking, after that the girls went into the school and went to their lockers to get their books and stuff out, when they were done they were all now going to class, while they were walking Ana accidentally bumped into someone and she dropped all of her books.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was…" before she could finish what she was saying she saw who she bumped into. His name was Char, and he had been Ana's friend ever since the 5th grade, Ana just looked at him and also had a light pink blush on her face, Char looked at Ana and hand over her book and said "you should watch where you're going, don't be so clumsy," Char helped Ana up and then said "I'll see you in class Ana," and with that Char left, and the girls looked at Ana, who still was blushing, then Sheba said "why don't you just tell him that you have a crush on him, it will make your life so much better,"

Ana snapped out of her daze and looked at the girls and said "I don't know what you're talking about; I do not have a crush on him, and even if I did… I don't think that he feels the same way about me," Ana started to go into her class when she heard a voice saying: "hey there Ana, how are you?" Ana turned around and saw Meta, Meta is Char's brother and he also knew Ana ever since 5th grade as well, Ana then said "oh, hi Meta, I'm doing fine, just fine," Meta then smiled and had a little blush on his face, then he left and sat down on his desk then Ana's friends came in and Kite said "I don't understand you at all? You say one or two words with Char, but you can talk just fine with Meta," Ana just looked Kite and the others and said "I'm not sure," and then the bell rang and everyone went to their seats and class started.

A little into the class, Caty went up to the teacher and said "Sensei, I don't think that I can be a suitable partner for Char, do you think that Ana can take my place as Char's partner for the drama project?" when Ana heard that her eyes widened and turned and looked at Caty, and the teacher said "ok," and so Ana and Caty switched places and Ana was now Char's partner. While Ana and Char were going over their drama project, Ana heard Sakura talking to her from her mind and said "Ana, I have a strange feeling about your friend, and I'm not sure why but the strange feeling is coming from his karate type belt that he has," once Ana had heard what Sakura said she too looked at Char's belt and felt the strange feeling too.

After class it was time for lunch, and Ana told her friends what Sakura told her, and then Chun-Li came out and said "I felt it too, and I'll bet Morrigan felt it too, the thing is we don't know if he is an ally or not, Ana stay away from your friend until we know if he's friend… or foe," Ana nodded slightly and then said "even if he is friend or not him and his puzzle fighter have no change against us, right Sakura?" Sakura said "yeah, that's right," the other girls just smiled and looked at Ana and Sakura, what happened next shocked everyone, no one saw the dagger that was aiming at them, when they did it hit the tree and the girls were shocked, then Triki saw that it was for Ana and Sakura.

When Ana and Sakura opened up the letter it said this:

_Dear Ana and Sakura,_

_Think you got what it takes to beat me and my keeper?_

_Then meet us in the center of the park tonight,_

_We'll see you there._

Ana, Sakura, and the girls were shocked when they read the letter, and then Rin said "what are you two going to do? Are you going to go to the park?" Ana looked at Sakura, and then said "we have no choice; we have to go, besides… we think we know who the keeper and puzzle fighter is," everyone looked at Ana and Sakura, the girls were worried, because they saw a different side of Ana that they never saw before, and they wondered what they were going to do in this puzzle fight, this puzzle fight will be the their toughest fight ever, then the bell rang and the girls all went back to class.

During the school day Ana and the other girls remained silent and just concentrated on their school work, when class ended the girls meet up at the school entrance gate and they all just looked at each other, Ana then broke the silence by saying "meet us at the entrance of the park tonight ok?" but before Ana started her walk home with Sakura, Kindle said "Ana, there's just one thing that we got to know, who is the keeper of the mysterious puzzle fighter?" Ana turned slightly and gave her friends a serious look and said "you'll see, we'll see all of you tonight," and with that Ana and Sakura headed home.

When the sun went down and night came Ana and Sakura were at the entrance to the park, soon after Kite, Caty, Rin, Triki, Kindle, Sheba, Mist, and Crystal all came, no one said anything, they all just followed Ana and Sakura to the center of the park where the challenge was going to be held. When they all got to the center of the park Ana said "we know you're here, so show yourself… Char and Ryu!" everyone was shocked when Ana and Sakura said the names of the puzzle fighter and his keeper, and then Char and Ryu came out with Meta and their sister Nala, Nala is Char and Meta's sister and she also goes to the school as Ana, Char, and the others, and then said "how did you know?" "It's simple, the minute that Ana and I felt your presence it wasn't hard to put two and two together," Sakura said to Ryu, and then Ryu said to Sakura "no matter how strong you are… you can never beat me," Ana started to get mad and then said "enough talk, let's fight now," the girls were shocked when they heard the tone in Ana's voice, because they never heard that tone in her voice before, "Super Puzzle Board, Come Forth!!!!" and with that Sakura's puzzle board came out, and then Ana said "well, what are you waiting for? Call out your board so that we can see who the best puzzle fighter is," Char called forth Ryu's puzzle board, and with that the puzzle fight was on.

The battle had started and Ana and Sakura got a 6 counter blocks on her side, that got Ana really mad and decided to repay them with a 10 counter block, but they blocked it and just got a 2 counter block, "I don't get it? Ana and Sakura just gave them a 10 counter block, but Char and Ryu only got 2 counter blocks, I just don't get it?" said Nala, "It's simple Nala," Morrigan started to say "they can reduce the number of counter blocks by having a crush gem and crushing the blocks that they have to reduce the number of counter blocks," "so… who do you think is going to win this puzzle fight?" Kite said looking worried and starring at Ana and Char's battle "we're not sure, I don't think that one of them is going to back down at all," Chun-Li said, then Ana said to the others "don't you guys worry about a thing, we're going to win this and prove Char and Ryu wrong, you guys just wait and see," the others were starting to get really worried, because they never seen Ana pushed Sakura so hard before, that's because before they were only trying to bring Sakura's friends back, now it's a new battle for both Ana and Sakura. The battle continued on with neither side backing down, but then Sakura started to get tired, so was Ryu, then Sakura was looking down at Ana and said "Ana, let's stop this please, there's nothing to prove to them now so please stop this!" "No way, I'm not going to stop, because this is my chance to prove to you and to everyone else that I'm not weak, and useless to you or to anyone else!" everyone was shocked when Ana said that, then Rin said "what are you talking about? You're not weak you are the strongest person we ever meet why are you saying that you're not strong?" them Ana started to explain to everyone "ever since I was little I always thought that I couldn't be stronger, I know that every time you guys see me I have a strong look on my face, but really… inside I'm weak, that's why every time there's a puzzle fight I want to go to make Sakura and I stronger, and this match is no different, that's why I know that we will win," then Char looked at Ana and said "Ana… you're story is interesting, and you've fought well, but… it looks like… I've won." Ana and Sakura's eyes widened and Ana said "what do you mean you won?" then Char said "like I said… I won, take a look, then you'll see what I mean," Ana and Sakura looked and saw that Char had rainbow gem on his side, Ana and Sakura's eyes widened as they saw the rainbow gem go down on his side and destroy the red gems, the blue gems, and the green gems, then Sakura saw that she had a 'danger' sign of 80 counter blocks, Ana tried to get some of the blocks out, but it was too late, Ryu was getting ready to unleashed his super attack: _his _Shin-Ku Hado-Ken, when the attack was unleashed the fight was over, Ana and Sakura fell to the ground, they had lost the fight.

Kite and the other girls ran towered Ana and Sakura after the fight was over, Ana got up and was on her knees and said "I can't believe we lost, I just can't believe it… how did we lose?" then Char came up to Ana and said "Ana, you can't push your puzzle fighter so hard, if you do that the two of you will lose every puzzle fight that you'll come across," Ana looked at Char, then heard her friends and turned to them, "Ana, Sakura, are you guys alright?" Kite said, but before Sakura could say anything Ana said "I'm sorry you guys, I let my selflessness, or pride, or whatever you guys like to call it, I let that get in my way and in the end I lost the fight against Char and Ryu, I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me?" then Kite and others looked at each other, then looking at Ana and Sakura, but before anyone else could say anything Sakura put her hand on Ana's shoulder and said "Ana, everyday I know a little bit about you, and I'm sure that the others are too, so I think that they will forgive you, I know I do," then Ana looked at the girls and got up and said "do you guys forgive me?" "Of course we forgive you Ana, like Sakura we are learning stuff about you everyday," Rin said. Ana smiled at the girls and said that she was sorry about everything and to tell them thanks, then Ana said "if I do this again… please knock some sense into me before I do something stupid," and Ana and the girls laughed and nodded their heads, after seeing that Char, Ryu, Meta, and Nala started to leave, when Sakura saw then leaving she said "hey! Do you guys want to join up with us, we could use more help in the fight with the other puzzle fighters, so what do you say?" Char and Ryu looked at each other and looked at the others and said "we're not sure, we'll think it over and we'll give our answer tomorrow," and with that they left and so did the others, when the girls came to the entrance to the park they all went home, when Ana and Sakura were walking home Sakura said "so… what do think Char and Ryu will say? Do you think they will say yes and join our group?" "I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow," and with that they were on their way home. On the other side of town the dark puzzle fighters were recruiting another puzzle fighter… by inserting a dark gem in her.

_

* * *

__On the next Puzzle Fighter:_

Ana and others have just heard about a cat-like girl who is targeting karaoke bars… wait karaoke bars? Well nevertheless Ana and others investigate and find another puzzle fighter under the spell of a dark gem, who will fight this one: Ana and Sakura, Kindle and Chun-Li, or Caty and Morrigan, and find out if Char and Ryu join up with Ana's group. Find out in the next chapter: Small cat girl, big dreams.

Sorry it took me soooooooooooooooo long to write this chapter, I've been really busy with work and finding another job, and all this other stuff, but anyway read and review. XD


	6. Chapter 5

Hi, hi everyone I know it's taken me a long time to get this up and I'm sorry about that. I would like to thank syrusfanatic12 and Peach Wookiee for reviewing my last chapter.

* * *

_In our last chapter_: Ana and Sakura battled against Char and Ryu, Ana and Sakura lost the battle with Char and Ryu, after the fight Ana asked Char if they wanted to join their team along with the others. Will Char and Ryu join up with Ana, Sakura, and the others? While they're wondering about that another puzzle fighter has been found and is under the spell of a dark gem, who will fight this puzzle fighter? Read and find out.

* * *

_Last time on 'Puzzle Fighter': when Sakura saw then leaving she said "hey! Do you guys want to join up with us, we could use more help in the fight with the other puzzle fighters, so what do you say?" Char and Ryu looked at each other and looked at the others and said "we're not sure, we'll think it over and we'll give our answer tomorrow," and with that they left,_ _"so… what do think Char and Ryu will say? Do you think they will say yes and join our group?" "I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow," and with that they were on their way home. On the other side of town the dark puzzle fighters were recruiting another puzzle fighter… by inserting a dark gem in her._

Chapter 5

Small cat girl, big dreams

The next day at school Ana and the girls were in class lessening to the teacher, when Ana saw a note that was being passed on to her, it was addressed to her, when she got the note she opened it up and it said:

_Meet us tonight at the park at 9:00,_

_Come alone, we'll give you our choice then._

_Char_

When Ana was finished reading the note she looked up at Char and he looked at Ana and she nodded her head, and with that as if on cue the bell rang and everyone was on there way home. The girls were in front of the school when Rin asked "so guys, what now?" "Now we go and do our homework, what do you say you guys come over my house?" said Kite, but Ana said "sorry guys, I can't make it, Sakura and I have something that we have to do tonight, so I won't be coming, sorry guys," after Ana said that she left to go home. When night came Ana and Sakura were at the park already, and it was almost 9:00, Ana had been in the park earlier, she didn't want to go home, so she called her mom and told her that she was going to the library to study for the test that they were going to have on Monday, and her mom said ok, and Ana stayed at the library until 8:30, then Ana and Sakura went to the park, 9:00 came and on cue Char and Ryu came "we're glad that you two could come," "we're glad to, right Ana?" Ana looked at Sakura and said "yeah, so… did you make your choice?" "We did… and we decided that… we'll join up with you and the others," Ana and Sakura were so happy, but then Ryu said "if we join up with you guys I might find the one fighter that I'm looking for," Ana, Char, and Sakura looked at Ryu, then looked at each other, they were wondering what Ryu meant, Ana looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late, and they all started to head home, elsewhere the mysterious fighters were looking at what happened "well, they got another one on their group," "it won't matter, because soon we'll get rid of them, and then the whole universe will be hers," then the puzzle fighter laughed an evil laugh, then the other puzzle fighter said "we'll worry about them later, for now… let's see how our follower is doing," they all looked in the orb and saw their new follower… under the spell of a dark gem.

The next day Ana and the others were at the park, just relaxing and enjoying the weekend, Sakura and the others needed to talk to Ana and the girls about how many fighters they have left to find and fight, "you know we can't take it easy, there are only 9 fighters left, and we don't know when they are going to come and attack us," "hmm, Morrigan's right we can't take it easy… but we can take it easy today, because… IT'S THE WEEKEND!!" the other girls agreed as well, but just as they were all going to relax, someone came up to them and said "you should really lesson to Morrigan, who knows where the enemy will strike," Ana jumped up and saw Char and Ryu standing there, "oh, hi there guys didn't see you there, and why not," as she stretched out her arms "there hasn't been a puzzle fighter in days, so I think that this is a good time to have some R and R, don't you think?" "I guess you didn't see the news today… about what happened last night," when Ana and the others heard that they were wondering what happened, Kite then asked Char what happened, and Char said "well, it seems that last night at around 10:00 last night someone came to a karaoke bar and started to attack the people there and the people that weren't hurt said that all the person said is 'I will get the people responsible for ruining my one and only dream!' and then they said that she looked like a cat, but she was human and that she had long blue hair" when Char was finished describing the person Sakura and the other fighters knew who it was and they all said it at the same time "it's Felicia," then the others looked at the fighters and Caty said "who's Felicia?" Sakura and the others looked at there keepers and started to tell them about her.

"She is a cat girl that has a dream to be a famous singer, but something happened to her that made her mad with everyone and not trust us," "so, what happened to her?" Triki said "people started to make fun of her and when we tried to tell her different she didn't believe us, after that we never saw her again… that is until the destruction of our world and we were all sent here," when Morrigan was finished telling the story everyone was still in shock, then Kite said "well, we'll find her and free her of this spell and get her to trust you guys again," then Kindle said "in case you haven't notice only Ana, Kindle, Char, and Caty are the only ones that have puzzle fighters, and you guys don't," and with that the girls all went quiet, Kindle did have a point: how are the others that don't have puzzle fighters going to help out? Then Ana said "they can help us out in anyway they can, and even though they don't have fighters they can still help us out," when Ana said that everyone looked at her and they all nodded in agreement, after that they had another task: how to find Felicia and, where will she attack next?

The gang all went to Ana's house and with the help of Ana's sister Serac and her boyfriend Ivan, they were trying to figure out where Felicia was going to strike next, (they are still here because of college break) "ok from what you guys have told us and from what we see here, there are only 4 karaoke bars within our area, and since there are 4 puzzle fighters, each of us will go with one of the puzzle fighters to each area and we'll keep in touch with our cell phones, is that ok?" everyone nodded and with that they all split up and went to each of the places, Ana, along with Serac, Ivan, and Crystal were in one of the karaoke bars, Caty had Kite and Sheba and was also at one of the karaoke bars, Char, along with Meta, Mist, and Nala were at the other bar, and so was Kindle, Triki, and Rin, now all they had to wait for Felicia. After a few hours of waiting, nothing happened, Caty, and the others were about to call it a day, but just as they were about to do that Felicia showed up and stop them, "well, well, well look what I see here, it's been a long time… Morrigan," then Morrigan came out of the necklace and said "yes, it has, and I can not allow you to this anymore, I challenge you to a puzzle fight," and then Caty said "are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, we can do this and we can free her from the dark gem spell," Morrigan said and Caty saw that Felicia had a dark gem on her forehead and when she saw that Felicia called her puzzle board out and then said "so, are we going to fight or not?" Morrigan looked at her and said "Caty, call out the puzzle board," Caty did what Morrigan told her and she called out her puzzle board, and with that the puzzle fight was on.

Just as the others were just about to call a day Sakura felt something, and on cue Ana's cell phone rang and she answered it "hello?" "Ana, it's Kite, you better come over here right now, Caty is in a puzzle fight with Felicia and they just started the fight, I already called the others and there on there way here," "ok, we'll be right there," then Ana hung up her phone and told the others that they to get over to where Caty and her group are, and with that they all were on there way to meet up with the others. The fight was still going on when Ana and the others got there, as soon as they meet up with the other members they all saw the puzzle fight and it was not looking good for Morrigan and Caty, "so, you felt it too huh, Sakura?" Sakura looked at Ryu and said "yeah, I felt it too, and so did Chun-Li, this isn't going so well for her, we have to help her somehow," just as Sakura was going to stop the fight Chun-Li stop her and said "this is her fight, we must not interfere in her fight," Sakura looked at Chun-Li and nodded and agreed not to interfere in the fight when they looked back at the fight and it was not looking good for Morrigan at all, they all saw that she had a lot of counter blocks on her side, every time Morrigan would attack, Felicia would counterattack, but, with more power then ever, Ana and the others were trying to cheer Morrigan on, then Sakura said "you can beat her Morrigan, you can't give up," Morrigan looked at Sakura and nodded her head and said "thanks Sakura, I needed that, your right I can't give up yet, I can still win this, let's end this Felicia!" Felicia looked at her and said "yes, let's finish this fight," and with the words of encouragement in her head, fight continued on.

As the fight continued on Morrigan was doing great, then she saw that she a rainbow gem, and then she turned to Caty and said "Caty use the rainbow gem on the green gems," Caty looked at Morrigan and said "what good would that do, Morrigan?" Morrigan looked at Caty and said "I know this will work, trust me," they both looked at each other and then Caty nodded and agreed to do what she said, when the gem came down, Caty put on the green gem and it smashed it completely and it also got rid of the reds and blues, and Felicia saw that she got a 'danger' sign on her side, as Felicia got counter blocks, Morrigan called out her special attack: Shadow Blade, Felicia screamed when she unleashed it, it also destroyed the dark gem that was controlling Felicia and the fight was over, when the boards disappeared everyone rushed to see if Felicia was alright, but just as they were doing that, three mysterious people came and took something from Felicia, then they looked at the others and one of them said "the queen will be pleased with this, don't you think so," "yes she'll be very pleased with this, let's go present her with our reward," and with that the three disappeared, Ana said to Sakura "who were those two people?" "I have no idea, but whoever they are they're going to pay," after that happened the two of them went to go see, along with the others if Felicia was ok, Felicia was regaining conscious and she saw everyone around her and said "what happened, w-where am I?" after Sakura and the others were done explaining to Felicia she was shocked and said "I'm so sorry, I-I had no idea what I was doing, I hope that you forgive me," "of course we for give you, do you think you can forgive us and say that you can trust us and join our team?" once Sakura was done talking Felicia looked at the her and the others and she held out her hand and said "yeah, I can trust you guys and if you guys would let me, I would like to join your team and stop Queen Baisu, and save this planet," they were so happy and glad that they got another member of the team, now they just have to see who would be Felicia's keeper, "I'll be her keeper," everyone turned and looked at Kite and Char said "are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure," Felicia stared at Kite and said "I will try to do my best to be your fighter," and with that she changed into a bracelet with a cat paw for a charm, everyone was so happy when Kite had her puzzle fighter, but they couldn't celebrate right now, because none of them had no clue what the enemy was planning next, "look guys, we should all head home, it's getting dark, we can talk some more about this tomorrow, that alright with you guys?" Char said when he realized that the sun was setting, everyone all agreed and they all started to head home.

The queen was looking at this, and said to her followers "they have another fighter on their team; I hope that you have something that will make me happy," "oh, we do have something that will make you very happy, in fact we got _two_ things that will make you very happy," one of the followers said, and then they showed Queen Baisu the item that they took from Felicia, and they also showed her their next pawn in their plans, the queen looked and was very happy and said "good work, let's just see how these two will help me in my plans to get rid of the puzzle fighters and their keepers," after that she started to laugh evilly, elsewhere, in a cemetery two puzzle fighters were looking at all of the tombstones, what they don't know was that they are the next pawns in the queens' plan to rid the fighters and their keepers.

* * *

_On the next puzzle fighter:_

It's double trouble for the fighters as they get a message to meet there next opponents in the cemetery, but this fight is not going to be like any other puzzle fight, this is going to be a double puzzle fight, can the team beat the two puzzle fighters and free them from the power of the dark gems? Find out in the next chapter: Double team battle- Hsien-Ko and Mei-Mei VS. Chun-Li and Felicia.

* * *

Sorry it took me along time to write this chapter, please read and review, I'll have the next chapter up when I can. XD


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, hi everyone, I hope that my story is really good so far, I want to thank syrusfanatic12 for reviewing the last chapter, and I hope this chapter will be good, let's just say that this chapter will keep you guessing what happens next in this chapter and the next chapter as well.

_In the last chapter: _Ana and the gang, along with their friends went to find the next puzzle fighter, by splitting up each one of them went to 4 of the karaoke bars, Caty and Morrigan were at one of the bars when Felicia found them, with the power of the dark gem controlling her she challenges them to a puzzle fight, with some encouragement from their friends, Caty and Morrigan win the puzzle fight, and the dark gem was destroyed, after that the two mysterious people went and took something from Felicia, and then left, Felicia asked Kite if she wants to be her puzzle fighter, and she agrees, now they have 5 puzzle fighters and soon they must plan their next move, but they didn't know was that they were going to get a challenge they would be new to them.

_Last time on 'Puzzle Fighter':_ The queen was looking at this, and said to her followers "they have another fighter on their team; I hope that you have something that will make me happy," "oh, we do have something that will make you very happy, in fact we got two things that will make you very happy," one of the followers said, and then they showed Queen Baisu the item that they took from Felicia, and they also showed her their next pawn in their plans, the queen looked and was very happy and said "good work, let's just see how these two will help me in my plans to get rid of the puzzle fighters and their keepers," after that she started to laugh evilly, elsewhere, in a cemetery two puzzle fighters were looking at all of the tombstones, what they don't know was that they are the next pawns in the queens' plan to rid the fighters and their keepers.

Chapter 6

Double Team Battle- Hsien-Ko and Mei-Mei VS Chun-Li and Felicia

The next day at school while Ana and the others were trying to stay awake while listening to their teacher explain the things on the board, Ana on the other hand was thinking about something else: when the next puzzle fighter would show up, ever since the last battle between Felicia and Morrigan she wondered if the fights were going to be tougher, and she was also wondering who those two mysterious people are, and then as if on cue the bell rang and Ana snapped out of her thinking and noticed that the bell rang for lunch and Ana went outside to enjoy the fresh air and her lunch. The others went over and saw Ana and wondered what was she doing, they all went over there and one of them said "Ana are you ok? You've been like that all day," Ana saw her friends and said "sorry guys, it's just I was thinking, with all of the puzzle fighters that we keep on seeing and fighting, and also with these mysterious people that we saw, are things going to get more hard for us?" "You're still thinking about the fight between Morrigan and Felicia aren't you?" Ryu said, Ana looked at Ryu and nodded her head and when she was about to explain herself to the others when an item came whooshing down at them.

When they saw this, the fighters saw the two mysterious people and went after them, Ana tried to stop them but then Char said "wait, Ana, let the fighters get them, we got bigger problems to worry about," Ana then went to the others and saw that there was something attached to the item, Ana got a closer look and saw that it was a note she grab the note and said:

_Your next opponents awaits you _

_at the graveyard tonight at midnight,_

_they will be waiting for you. _

The note was not signed,

"Well, what do you guys think?" Ana said after her and the others had read the letter together "this is a trap, I know it is," Char said, after they all read the letter the fighters came back "sorry guys, we couldn't catch up with them, they disappeared so fast on us," Sakura said as she and the others were making there way back to Ana and the others "what's that you guys got there?" Felicia said "it's the letter… of our next opponent," the fighters were shocked with what they just heard, "so now what do we do, we have no idea who our next opponent is and not only that we still have those two mysterious people to worry about, so… what are we going to do?" Felicia said "we have to go there tonight, otherwise we don't know what would happen if we don't show up," Kite said to her puzzle fighter, Ana knew that there was no choice, so she said to everyone "then it's settled, we're going… tonight."

When it was night the others all meet at the entrance to the cemetery, "so, it looks like we're all ready to face this enemy, we don't know who this enemy is, and if this fighter is with the enemy or not, but I know that we can beat this fighter and we might also get some more information on these mysterious people, and when we do we'll defeat the real enemy and everything will be ok, so who's with me!" Ana said with a lot of enthusiasm, the others were just looking at her, then they all looked at each other, then Caty said "we need to fight this opponent, then we'll go and get the info on the enemy," "yeah, you're right, sorry about that guys," Ana said after she snapped herself back to reality, after that Ana and the others looked at the entrance to where there next opponent is, everyone was ready, finally Ana said "let's do this you guys," and with that, they all went into the cemetery.

As soon as Ana and the others enter the graveyard they notice that either something or someone was watching them, when they reach their battle area they heard a voice say to them "welcome puzzle fighters and keepers, this area is the site for your next match, and also… your demise, turn around and meet your next opponents," when the others turned around the fighters eyes widened as they saw who were their next opponents, "Hsien-Ko, Mei-Mei," Sakura said, but then Morrigan said to Sakura "hold on do you see what I see, they're under the power of the dark gem, it looks like we have to beat them both to set them free," "your right Morrigan, but this fight is going to be different then your other fights, this fight is going to be a double team battle," the voice said "what's a double team battle?" Ana said "instead of the single fights that everyone does, two puzzle fighters go in and fight the two fighters, a one round fight, so, who's going to fight them," just as Ana and Sakura were getting ready to fight one of them in the tag fight, Felicia and Chun-Li stopped them, and then Chun-Li said "let me and Felicia fight them, you two have fought a lot, now it's our turn, Kindle, Kite, are you two ready to show them what we can do?" the two girls looked at each other then looked at their fighters and they both nodded in agreement, Ana also nodded and said "be careful you guys, those two must be really strong if they are doing a double battle," "got it Ana, ok you guys let's show them what were made of," Kite said, Felicia and Chun-Li also nodded and call forth their puzzle boards, Chun-Li was going up against Hsien-Ko and Felicia was going up against Mei-Mei, and with that the battle started.

--One Hour Later—

The battle was still going on; nether side was backing down, until Felicia saw an opening that will help her win the fight. She saw an opening on her field that can help her win the puzzle fight, "Kite, now's our change, let's win this fight and save them both," Kite nodded and saw that she had a rainbow gem, she activated the gem, then the other gems started to brake and on Mei-Mei's side she saw that she was getting a lot of counter gems, Mei-Mei tries to counter it, but it's too late, the blocks came and Felicia won the fight, but over at Chun-Li and Hsien-Ko's side it was not looking good for Chun-Li at all.

Chun-Li was almost close to losing, but her and Kindle were trying to get rid of the counter gems that they had, and they had a lot, but just as they were going to get rid of the counter blocks, Hsien-Ko got the better of them, she got rid of all of her gems and then she unleashed her ground sword attack, the fight was over, Chun-Li lost the fight, Kindle and everyone else was shocked that she lost the fight. "Well, well, well, I see that Chun-Li lost the fight, that means that she comes with us," but before the mysterious fighter could do anything, Sakura summoned out her attack, and that prevented the fighter to do anything, "guys, we have to get out of here now hurry," everyone ran out of the cemetery along with Mei-Mei, when the smoke cleared the fighter saw that they all left, but then said "so, they got away this time, but next time they won't be so lucky," and with that her and Hsien-Ko went back to the queens castle.

Ana and the others were all at the entrance "is everyone alright?" Ana said, the others all looked and nodded at her, everyone except for Chun-Li who was still upset that she lost to Hsien-Ko, but then she said "I'll beat her… next time when we see her," everyone looked at Chun-Li, Kindle looked at her with a lot more worry on her face, everyone saw that it was really late, and they all went home, as they were going home they didn't see a mysterious shadow looking at them, and then the person just smiled evilly, then disappeared.

_Next time on Puzzle Fighter:_

Everyone was still worried about what happened with Chun-Li, but the gang has more problems to deal with, it seems as though someone took a blurred picture at the cemetery at the exactly the same spot where Ana and the others had there puzzle fight, could this be game over for the others, and what happens when Hsien-Ko and Chun-Li go at it again? Find out in the next chapter: Chun-Li and Hsien-Ko fight again.

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but here is my next chapter, please read and review.


End file.
